The Falling Heart
by twilight's-red-moon
Summary: What if during first year Harry had met a girl with brown, but not frizzy hair. A girl with brown eyes, with a heart shaped face? Well he met Hermione Granger, and she is a bit different then what we all know.
1. Chapter 1

_What if during first year Harry had met a girl with brown, but not frizzy hair. A girl with brown eyes, with a heart shaped face? Well he met Hermione Granger, and she is a bit different then what we all know._

"Happy Birthday honey!" my parents exclaimed. I loved them, but even though they were dentists the sugar free cake was a bit much. It was my 15th birthday, July 30th. I had my birthday right before one of my best friends, the boy who lived AKA Harry Potter.

"Thanks mom, dad, this is great," I told them. I never actually got my gift on my birthday, at least not the one from my parents. I would get to pick something out later, whatever I wanted from wherever I wanted.

"Hon, I know this is your special day, but we need to tell you something, something very important," I looked at my father in surprise, what could he want to tell me? "Hermione, when you were just a bit older than one year old we found you on our doorstep. We found a note attached to your blanket. We adopted you, and loved you like our own, but you aren't. We are actually you aunt and uncle sweetheart," I took all this in, I accepted it. Logical reason told me that this wasn't a joke, but somewhere inside, deep under my concise thoughts, I felt that I always knew.

"Who are my parents, well my biological parents, because you two will always be mom and dad really? No body can ever take that away." I asked rambling until I realized this fact.

"Sweetie let us just explain a bit first. Believe it or not we have always known about the wizarding world. We knew you would be a witch, because we knew your parents very well. Though your dad and I aren't wizards we are rather well known in the wizarding world. We never did anything, but my cousin, your mother and her husband, your father, did something rather remarkable. So did your brother, and though you were never marked nor mentioned, for the better I believe, you, you did too. You are twins with one boy. I think you get the picture now," She finished as I came into understanding. It was no wonder I had always felt such a strong, but completely non-romantic, relationship with him.

Harry Potter was my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,_

_ Hello, I must say I wish I was contacting you on a more pleasant note but unfortunately you cousin and her husband have passed away at the hands of an evil wizard I give my condolences, I know that you two were closer than sisters. They happened to have two children who I am sure you know very well, Hermione and Harry Potter. The twins are being separated for protective reasons, and they shall not know of their relation until the come upon their 15__th__ year. Hermione will be placed in your care, while Harry shall be in the care of your other cousin, Petunia Evans-Dursley._

_ My condolences once more_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

This is what the letter said; I read it and instantly felt anger towards the older man. Why in the world would he separate the twins? Then my rational self kicked in, to keep us safe. We looked utterly nothing alike, acted almost nothing alike, and technically don't even share the same date of birth. Who would have suspected us of all people to be twins? Obviously not Voldomort. My whole train of though was broken when my father came up to me and handed me another letter. Actually he handed me an envelope that had two letters inside.

_Hermione,_

_ Love, I must say if you are reading this, I am so sorry honey. We couldn't beat him, but you survived. I hope that you and your brother are together and happy at Hogwarts. You must know one thing though, your mother and I are watching you from wherever we are. When the time is right, and you are going to be a very smart girl at your age so you will know the right time, open the little locket inside the jewelry box. Along with it is a few pieces of jewlry you mother wanted to leave to you, including my wedding ring. I love you and I hope that what we left you can be of help._

_ Love forever your father_

_ James Potter_

This letter was from my father. My real father, Harry's father. But what jewelry box? There wasn't one in the envelope, where could it be? Then a sudden weight in my lap distracted me. I saw an extraordinarily elegant little jewelry box. It didn't seem to have a clasp though. Hmm. I tried pressing the triangle in the middle and noticed it pressed down, and then I spun it around. The box clicked open to revile the special jewelry that my father had told me about. I took out the locket and put it on. It wasn't the right time to open it, but it was time to wear it. Next my mothers letter.

_Hermione,_

_ Dear, I love you so much, and I am deeply upset that I have to write this letter. You must know something though, your father and I love you with all our might. We know you will probably grow up separated, it is safer that way. I know you will not know your own real name. So I am going to write it now Hermione Potter. Yes it is true. I miss you and your brother more than anything. I have a few things to leave you now. But I cant pull a trick like your father did with the jewelry box. I am instead going to leave you a key. It is the key to your vault at gringotts. No not the vault that your parents set up, but the vault that is under your real name. It will be filled with an amount of money matching Harry's, but that isn't your gift. Once you are inside the vault go and tap the Blood Red brick in the back wall. It will open a small doorway. The goblins will know to leave you be then, along with the special things from me there will also be your inheritance. The letters to your brother will be in that room. I know he will end up with my sister and will never get them like you will, but James doesn't know that. I want you to give them to him, as soon as you can. There is a matching brick in his vault. He will also find gifts from me and his inheritance. I love you and trust that you will do the right thing with your life. Help your brother, he will help you. I love you and wish this responsibility wasn't yours. _

_ Love forever_

_ Lily Potter_

This was what the letter said. It had finally sunk in. I was now and forever more Hermione Potter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after my birthday, and we were at Digon alley with the Weasley's and Harry. We were just on our way to Gringotts, and deciding on who would go to vaults with whom.

"Harry and I can go together with my mom," I volunteered. I actually needed to be alone with Harry for a bit, and we had to go with one of my parents. Considering my mom was closer to the situation I wanted her to come.

"That sounds fine. I will go with Hermione, and the Weasley's will pair up," Harry said. Harry and I headed up towards a counter leaving the family to figure out how they were going to organize it.

"Harry would you mind terribly if we go to my vault first?" I asked him, truly hoping that he would agree.

"Not a problem Mione," He responded quickly as we walked towards a cart with a goblin leading the way. I handed the goblin the key that had fallen on my lap after I finished reading my mother's letter. The goblin's face showed no change except for his eyes, which suddenly held understanding, nothing Harry, would notice. The cart's ride took longer than it would have for my normal ride. We were going down into some of the oldest vaults I figured. The vaults Harry and I possessed were probably used by generations of Potters.

"Vault 613," the goblin said as we left the cart. Harry looked startled.

"Hermione I thought you said that we were going to your vault first?" He asked surprised.

"We are, and we're here," I smiled as I looked back over my shoulder. I walked up and into my vault. There was a good amount of money in there, but that wasn't what I wanted. I was heading for the blood red brick. I opened the secret area of the vault and grabbed Harry's letters. I looked around and found some very interesting texts. The whole room was something I would have to go through later. I saw one book that I knew was left from my mother. I took it and left the secret room. I grabbed a bit of money and left the vault knowing that Harry was sitting there dumbfounded wondering why I was taking so long.

"Okay, I have what I need. Lets go to Harry's," I said as I climbed back into the cart. We barely moved just going down to the next vault, but there was a large gap that went down lord knows how long. Harry when in quickly to grab his money and we left the dark underground of the bank.

"Hermione what was th—" I cut him off.

"I will tell you later," I whispered, "Just play along with this for now and figure out a way for you and I to be alone for a while, or at least just with Ron,"

"Deal," He agreed and we went along with the normal day, acting like nothing was up. We bought our school supplies, and walked around for a bit. Harry, and I were going to spend the last bit of the summer with Ron's family so I said good-bye to mom and dad and left along with everyone else. When we got home we sat down to a meal that Mrs. Weasley had prepared and enjoyed the time with what we truly considered family. Though we seemed relaxed Harry and I stole looks at each other throughout the entire meal, only noticed by one person, Ginny. After dinner, where Harry was forced to eat many helpings of everything, Harry and I managed to get away with only Ron with us. We were on our way out to the back field. Everyone knew that we needed to be on our own. When we finally sat down I turned to Harry.

"Harry, on my birthday I found out something. At first I didn't believe it myself then after considering it for a few moments I finally thought it made sense," I looked at him, confused, that is what his face read to me. I looked at Ron, what the hell, is what _his_ face said.

"What is going on?" Ron asked I ignored him.

"I don't know mate, I have utterly no clue. And it seems that Hermione is the only one who does know what is happening," Harry didn't ignore him, "So would you be so kind as to fill us in with the details, or even the main idea?"

"Harry, I'myoursister!" I squealed, I still hadn't known how I was going to tell him this. So I just kinda came out with it.

"Oh so she speaks german now!" Ron exclaimed, I hit him, "Ow! What was that for?"

"Would you be so kind as to repeat your "German" in slow correct English?" Harry asked, while mocking Ronald at the same time.

"Harry, I am your sister," I said it again. Ron laughed, and laughed, and laughed, you get the picture.

"Yes, well you are like my sister too Hermione, I thought we had established that a while ago," Harry said to me, looking at me like I was crazy, while Ron was _still_ laughing.

"No, I mean, I am your sister!" I seriously said. He still stared at me and Ron kept on laughing. Suddenly Harry elbowed him.

"Stop mate, I think that she is serious,"

"No! She c-cant be-be" Ron responded trying, though not too hard, to get his emotions under control.

"Shut it," I said simply.

"So what? I'm not Harry Potter? I'm muggle born Harry Granger?" He asked kind of smirking. I looked at my brother.

"No, I am Hermione Potter. Lily Evans was my mother's cousin. After the Voldemort incident, you were sent to live with _dear loving _Aunt Petunia, and I was separated from you, and sent to live with my parents," I explained to a shocked face, "Harry, we're twins,"

"Bloody hell," Ron went on staring. I couldn't read Harry's reaction. I pulled the letters out then. As I was about to give them to him he finally spoke.

"But Mione, we have different birthdays," He said.

"Yeah! Good point, how do you work that one out?" Ron agreed as usual.

"Simple, Harry you were born in the morning and I was born at night. Believe it or not it isn't that unusual to have twins born on different days. I was born before twelve am, and you were born after, hence the fact that my birthday is the thirtieth while yours is the thirty first," I explained, I wasn't going to even tell them that it was possible to have twins born in two different years. While Harry sat there contemplating weather to believe me or not Ron finally figured I wasn't lying or clinically insane.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Nice language Ronald!" I yelled at him. Then I shoved the final piece of proof into my brother's hands. He looked down at the letters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yes yes I know you probably all hate me, but after a review telling me that I was making chapters too short, I tried making them longer. I dont think it worked out to well, so I think I will try to update sooner with shorter chapters if that is alright with everybody. **

We continued to sit outside for a bit longer as Harry read his letters under the stars. Ron, who seemed to sense this was something that needed to be dealt with without him there, went inside. As Harry read the letters from our parents, he started to tear up. A book landed in his lap, just like the jewelry box did for me. Then after another minute he put down all the letters and looked at me.

"He-Hermione Potter?" He stuttered out, questioning to make sure it was true. I nodded, and a sharp pain hit me, like being hit with a spell. But it was over before I could utter more than a squeak, only loud enough for Harry to notice. He pulled out his want automatically, after all the years of battling Voldemort, it was natural. I shook my head that had stopped hurting, except for one spot. I didn't really know nor care why, because I was slightly distracted by the glow that was coming out of Harry's scar. There was a light blue light being emitted from his lightning bolt shaped scar. He was staring wide eyed at me for some unknown reason.

"Harry your scar! It's glowing!" I exclaimed worried that something might be wrong.

"No. Hermione _your_ scar is glowing!" I was taken aback at his statement. I didn't have a scar, but that pain. It might not have been a spell being put on, but one being taken off!

"Harry, come on!" I pulled him off the ground, into the house, and to the bathroom, locking the door behind us. I was turned away from my brother and the mirror. He was still confused; it seemed to be his main emotion that night. We both stood silent momentarily, to see if anybody had noticed our urgent entrance to the Burrow, but the normal creaking that was being emitted from the house was the same as ever.

"What is it now Hermione?" He whispered to me, "And what was that outside?"

"Harry, I think when I was separated from you, in a strange attempt to keep us both safe," I started still facing away from him, "all traces of me, was erased from your life. A disillusion charm must have been placed on all pictures with me in them. I was taken away, and an extraordinarily strong glamour charm was cast on me. The only way it could be removed was after you read those letters, for you to say 'Hermione Potter'," I finished at turned towards him and the mirror. I saw a girl with my facial structure, and same hair cut, but she was different than the last time I had looked in the mirror. The girl who stared back at me had raven colored hair, and shocking green eyes, along with a scar on her forehead. The girl was me. I looked like a female version of Harry. My scar was on the other side of my forehead, but was also lightning bolt shaped. My brother stared in shock.

"You look like me!" he laughed once he found his voice. I started cracking up too; trying to hold in these giggles wasn't going to happen.

"You do realize we have to tell the Weasly's now right," I said once our fit of giggles was over.

"Yeah I know, but I think we should tell Ron first so he doesn't get to offended, or keel over in shock," Harry said, I agreed. Harry went to get him while I continued to hide in the bathroom. I managed to pull the black bangs over the scar; the less shock the better and as there was nothing to be done about the face. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I called out; making sure it was Ron and Harry.

"Ginny. Let me Hermione, I know you and Harry and Ron are hiding something," I sighed, of course Ginny would notice. I opened to door pulled her into the bathroom, slamming the door when she was barely in. She took in my new face and gasped.

"I will explain once Ron and Harry are here," I told her when she started to ask questions. I didn't want to have to this to many times. She read my tone and shut up instantly. Then the door burst open knocking directly into Ginny's back causing her to yelp. We all shushed her while Harry threw me a questioning glance.

"Okay, I think that it is time that Ron and Ginny get an explanation," I started. Ginny looked pleased that she was on the inside of the 'Golden Trio' for once.

"But I already know what's goin--" Ron started then he saw my face for the first time, "Bloody hell," Harry laughed.

"Well, I believe I will start from the beginning. When Harry was born, he was born soon after midnight on the thirty-first of July. What few people remember now is the fact that on the thirtieth, just before midnight, there was another child born of the same parents. When Voldemort attacked, the childrens parents died. Anyone who knew of the children assumed that the other child had just died with Harry's parents on that night. There are few who knew the truth. The child, a baby girl with black hair and green eyes like Harry, survived. But so as not to put either in more danger than they were already in, Dumbledore put an extraordinarily strong glamour charm on the baby. She was then sent to live with Lily Potter's cousin, and her husband, while Harry went to her sister," I told them all, "Both children grew up, neither knowing they had a twin. Both Harry and his sister go to Hogwarts, and are friends, and they often have compared themselves to brother and sister. On the thirtieth of this year, the secret was revealed to the girl, and tonight she told Harry. Then after certain words were said, the glamour charm was removed, and I truly became Hermione Potter," I finished my story as I lifted my bangs so that the red-heads could see my matching scar. Ginny recovered first, a grin spread across her face.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed causing Harry and I to shush her again while Ron sat in continues shock. Harry and I had two difficult jobs ahead of us. The first was simpler, tell the Weasly's. The more urgent one presented a bit of a challenge. How do we wake Ronald up?

**I will be putting up a picture of Hermione Potter on my profile if anyone is interested. Please review! Thanks all who are sticking with this story even if it is slow going.**


End file.
